


Awkward Virginal Husband Material

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Smutisfaction Files [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Captain America is Awkward Virginal Husband Material.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anogete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anogete/gifts).



> This fic is for Anogete coz your fic 'Good To Know' is making me live right now... I just couldnt sit around and do nothing.
> 
> Thanks to [Livvy_Nicklaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus) for best beta in all the lands.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics and my website (in profile) debut novel coming soon.
> 
> I own nothing.

She sat at the bar and watched as the tanned blonde reached up on her toes, pressing her obviously fake breasts up against Captain America’s arm, so she could whisper in his ear. Darcy pressed her thighs together as she watched that telltale red blush crawl up his neck and cover his face and ears, not to mention that she could practically hear his stutter and read the word ‘Ma’am’ on his kissable lips.

Fuck he was precious.

As the good Captain stepped back from his disappointed admirer, Darcy’s attention was drawn away to his teammates, in particular Tony and Clint, who were snickering at the obvious discomfort he was experiencing. “- need to get that man laid,” and “-get that stick out of his ass,” drifted over the crowd and music.

The rest of the team had managed to pull themselves out of the political conversations and high society shallow flattery to sit together and drink, most of them not accustomed to so much attention. She caught Natasha’s calculated gaze for a moment, then the spy’s eyes flicked to the Captains, followed by a small smirk. Darcy turned back to her Captain-watching with a roll of her eyes. He stopped to sign an autograph and take a selfie with a couple people along the way, his movie star smile on display at all times.

When he finally made his way to the bar he stood a few feet away from her, not quite in her personal space, not quite out of arm's reach.

“Hello Miss Lewis,” he nodded his head respectfully at her, eyes fixed on her face.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “What have I told you about calling me Miss Lewis.”

He ducked his head and staring at his toes, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “M’sorry, Mis- uh, Darcy.”

She was grateful to whoever invented padded t-shirt bras, otherwise Cap and everyone else in the room would see just how turned on she was. Then he looked up at her through his incredibly lush eyelashes and she felt her panties flood.

She took a sip of her peach bellini to clear her throat and waved his apology away with her free hand. “No harm, no foul, your Captainness. Was there something I can help you with?”

She watched as he shuffled his feet and played with his fingers for a moment, the coil of desire tightening in her belly. “I, uh, I was wondering if you could help me. I tried to play that disc you gave me on my laptop this afternoon, but it didn't work, and I didnt know how to fix it?”

She bit the inside of her lip as he tried to stand casually but just looked more awkward. Before she could answer, Clint sidled up beside her at the bar. “Damn Cap, how many times have you had to get Darcy to fix your laptop?”

Clint shrank ever so slightly under the Captain America Look of Disappointment™ but tried to shake it off.

“You shouldn’t talk like that in front of a Lady.” His fists were on his hips, and as dorky as the Captain America suit was, it was still showing off his incredibly fine science built body.

“Sorry Cap,” Clint tried to stand his ground under the intense Gaze of Freedom™, but he just couldn't quite maintain eye contact.

The Captain gave a long suffering sigh and waved his hand at her. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to the Lady.”

Clint had nearly shrunk in on himself as he turned to her and muttered a quick apology, only to scuttle back to Tony’s side where he could be an asshole and get away with it.

Darcy knew she just didn't have it in her to stick around for much longer, so she tossed back the last of her drink and stood up, startling Cap into taking a step back.

Swallowing the excess saliva in her mouth, she levelled him with a polite smile. “Want me to come to look at it now? I’ve had enough of this party anyway.”

His eyes scanned the area, methodically taking in the guests, the exits and the level of revelry, before he gave her a shy smile. “I think now is as good a time as any to escape.”

She bobbed her head and made her way to the exit as calmly as possible, ignoring the discomfort of her slick panties. They sat silently in the back of one of Tony’s town cars on the way to the tower, though the butterflies she got every time he shot her a perfectly polite smile were building in intensity. The elevator ride was deafeningly quiet as they stood and waited through eighty or so floors. Finally he was using the retinal scanner to unlock his door.

Before he let her in, his eyes flicked to the security cameras in the hall, “It’s going to look bad for you to be comin’ into a mans rooms this late at night.” he murmured, his brows furrowed in concern.

She placed her hands on her hips, “don't you worry about my reputation, Cap, worry about your inability to use a laptop.”

He ducked his head and let her pass through the threshold.

The sound of the door latching and the lock beeping was all the warning she had before she was up in the air and had her back pressed against the top of the wall and a face buried between her legs nuzzling at the damp cloth barrier.  
“Steve,” she moaned. She had one hand on the ceiling to gain purchase, her other fingers threaded through his hair as she rocked against his face. She could feel his hands squeeze her thighs and the rumble of his guttural groan, causing her to whimper loudly.

“You look delicious tonight, Babydoll. Wanted to crawl under the table and eat you for dinner.” She felt his lips and teeth tugging at her panties, exposing her lower lips to him, while his large hands slid up her sides leaving a scorched trail in their wake. She wiggled her toes as hard as she could until she felt her heels slip off and land with two thuds on the entryway floor. Once he’d pulled down the front of her top, he had his nimble artistic fingers plucking away at her heaving breasts, making Darcy instantly grind on his face.

“Ngh, Stevie,” her wanton pleas spurred him on, in minutes she had both hands clutching his hair as she was shaking and coming all over his face.

He let her slide down the wall gently, her feet not touching the ground, and began kissing and licking into her mouth. His arms were wrapped tight around her, holding her up against his hard body, knowing that her legs were marshmallows. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue.

It wasn't until she felt the cool blankets at her back that she realised that he had walked her to his bed. He lay her down carefully and stepped away, working at the many buckles on his suit. “I wanna get the second camera tonight, I wanna be able to see your face _and_ your pussy when you come on my cock.”

She moaned in agreement, imagining the two screens playing in his lounge room tomorrow while he ran commentary and fucked her roughly over the back of the couch. She tried to peel herself out of her clothes, but she was already boneless, just like he made her every other time. By the time he got back and was setting up the second camera in nothing but a dirty smile, she had only managed to shove her dress down to her waist.

Once he’d turned on both cameras, angling them as he likes, he crawled over her and began licking and sucking on her exposed breasts while his hands slowly striped her of her gown and under garments. “Here, Sweetheart, lemme help you,” he murmured.

She lay back and watched him, her fingers carding through his hair. “I think Nat’s gonna try matchmaking us together,” she said conversationally. He gave a huff of laughter, the rush of cool air spreading goosebumps over her wet tits. “Also, you gotta be careful, you really laid it on thick out there. They’re gonna figure it out and ruin our fun.” His hand slipped between her thighs to play while he ground his hips into her thigh. At the sound of her moan he smirked up at her from between her jiggling mounds, “You love it when I lay it on thick, though.” his lips grazed her tender flesh.

She bit her lip, but it did nothing to hold back her answering smile. His dirty smirk became genuine and he slipped two fingers inside her, slowly moving them in and out. “They’re gonna find out soon anyway, Doll. How long ‘til you get your PhD?”

She was panting now, but she could keep up with the conversation. Barely. “Two weeks and five days, Babe. Then I’m moving in.”

His answering sigh was nothing short of relief, so she cupped his face and pulled him up for a sweet kiss. She could already taste the salty sweat on his upper lip.  

He added another finger but didn’t speed up his movements. “Made room in that closet the day you agreed you’d move in after you finished school, Babydoll.” he muttered into her lips, eyes flashing, relishing in her stuttering breaths and reddened face.

“That- That was-” her eyes rolled into the back of her head with a moan as he crooked his fingers. “Eight months ago, Steve.”

His fingers picking up speed. He bent down to suck her nipple again, his free hand massaging the other. She rolled her hips in time with his fingers thrusts, grabbing at him everywhere she can, nails scratching at his arms and shoulders. “God, you’re gorgeous when you’re gonna cum.” he cooed. Then the heel of his palm was pressed to her clit, his fingers curled and she was sent flying with a short squeal, her back arching off the bed.

“Shit, Babydoll, just like that. Fuck. You’re a piece of fucking art. So fucking beautiful.” He talked her down from her high, his fingers slowing ever so slightly. She felt his soft kisses pressed to her neck and face and breasts.  

He finally removed his hand when she was able to look at him, as wrecked as she felt, he looked worse. He lifted her up and placed a couple of pillows under her ass and spread her limp legs as wide as he could.

His fingers gentle as he pet her lips, her clit, her opening, down to her puckered hole. “M’gonna make a mess of this gorgeous pink pussy, Sweetheart.” He continued to circle her rosebud, watching avidly as her pussy clenched on nothing. Without looking away, he pulled a plug from under the blanket and dipped it into her dripping cunt, covering it in her juices, then slid it down to the hole he was playing with causing her to whimper.

His blue eyes flicked up to connect with hers. “Don’t worry, Doll, I’ll always look after you. Gotta fill you up properly,” his filthy smile made her impossibly wetter.

He began circling her clit, not touching it, and pressed the plug against her hole slowly. She threw her head back and sighed at the tender caress on such sensitive skin.

By the time he was easing the plug in place, she was heaving great breaths and clutching at the sheets.

“There we go.” He climbed over her and seamlessly exchanged his thumb with the thick tip of his impressive length, continuing to circle her clit in the same way he had been.

She was thrashing her head back and forward in no time. “Stevie, Stevie, Please Stevie,”

“It’s okay, Baby,” he muttered breathlessly into her ear as he slid down to her entrance. “I want it too. Wanna fill you up, fit as much of me inside you, crawl inside you and never come out.”

He pushed forward and her eyes rolled back as he slowly filled her, inch by hot inch. By the time he was balls deep, they were both panting, sucking in each others breaths.

He leaned back and looked down to where they were joined. “Fuck you take me so deep, so perfectly.” He gave her a sweet kiss and began moving, slipping away only to return to make her so full again.  

“Your gorgeous fucking pussy feels like heaven every time, Babydoll. Can never get enough of this. Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up, Baby. You want that? You want me to come deep inside you?”

She whimpered and nodded, too far gone to be able to say anything coherent. His rocking hips sped up and he added a little grind at the end, nudging the plug and her clit with every pass.

“Yeah, Sweetheart, just like that,” he peppered her face with kisses as he spoke low into her skin. “I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you pass out, tonight, but not yet. Got plans. Gonna cum deep in you, eat it out of you, Then fuck you on your knees ‘til your voice is gone from screaming.”

When the image of him on his knees by the bed eating their cum out of her flashed vivily in her mind, her body exploded and she threw her head back and screamed.

“Ah fuck, Baby, feel s’good when you come on my cock.” His voice deep and gravelly as his rocking became sharp thrusts, pushing her orgasm higher. “Yes! Darcy! Baby! Darcy!” He pushed his hips right into hers, grinding into her as she felt his hot seed filling her. She gave a weak moan at the decadent sensation, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tight to her.

He buried his face into her neck and melted into her, the sound of their calming breaths the only noise in the room.

After a while she nuzzled her nose into the hair above his ear. “Are we gonna tell people I lost my voice to a cold, again? That’ll be twice this month.” She asked with a little chuckle.

He pressed his lips to the spot under her jaw that makes her crosseyed and hummed in agreement. “I wanna see how obvious we have to be before people realise we’re together.”

She pouted up at the ceiling. “I don't wanna stop trolling the team, it’s so hot when you pretend to be all innocent and confused by technology.”

He chuckled, the movement bumping the plug and her clit, causing her to roll her hips on his still hard cock. He hummed in pleasure. “Okay, then. We could always go with ‘awkward virginal boyfriend who’s waiting ‘til marriage,’ whaddaya think?” He gently began rocking again.

She began rocking with him, her fingers trailing down to dig her nails into his ass. “And what happens when we get married?” she moaned.

His hips stuttered to a halt and he pulled back to lock eyes with her, excitement and hope in his eyes. Her mouth popped open when she realised what she said. Before she could say anything, he dipped down and gave her a deep thorough kiss. When he pulled back, his lips brushed hers as he said, “Awkward virginal husband.” Making her smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debut novel “Once Upon A… What?” available 29th Jan, 2019!  
> Subscribe to my website to be notified when it’s available.  
> Merch now available.  
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)

::ATTENTION::

  
  
This story has been deemed too silly for the internet and is currently placed under Hiatus while the Internet Police investigate further. 

The investigation may take the entire Holiday Season and several weeks there after, as the Author is resisting this investigation due to a Book Launch.  
  
If you would like to protest, please do not hesitate to "@" the Author on the Social Media Platforms listed in the end notes. 

Should this story be considered too silly, the Internet Police may inflict a fine ~~ass~~  or it  ~~their clothes~~ may even be removed all together.

 

Yours, 

The Internet Police, a.k.a Every asshole that cant keep their negativity to their damn selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://www.instagram.com/kat_henshaw/)
> 
> Twitter - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://twitter.com/Kat_Henshaw?s=09)
> 
> Facebook - [Katherine](https://www.facebook.com/KatherineHenshawAuthor/)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, should I add new chapters?


End file.
